Shadow Serpent
Shadow Serpent () is a snail/serpent-themed Toxic Mutant who could steal shadows from other living beings. He was summoned by Bigs in order to do battle with the Mega Rangers and their new ally Robo Knight. He was voiced by Adam Gardiner. History He considers himself a serpent, as his name implies, he is first seen in a beach-like waste land and is hired by the Toxic Mutants and Vrak to deal with Robo Knight and the Mega Rangers. He first takes the shadows from a construction worker and a hot dog maker, and final the shadows of a young boy's parents, he confronts Robo Knight, the two fought and the Mega Rangers came in to take on Shadow Serpent, but he is a formidable opponent, and he easily took out the Rangers with ease, the sun was setting, and as such, he was force to retreat, after a conversation with Bigs, Bluefur and Vrak at his place, Shadow Serpent realized that the Rangers are clever, so he will out smart them. The next day, Shadow Serpent came by a train bridge, and was about to take the shadow's of the train and a whole crowed of people, but the Mega Rangers use their Mega Blasters to blast Shadow Serpent's tongue, they were out match, and Robo Knight returns to take on this monster, the Rangers attempted to block off the sun by creating a large cloud, but Shadow Serpent easily took it out with his Energy Blast Attack, Robo Knight attempted to take on Shadow Serpent himself, but he was quickly out match, so the Rangers came in to take on this monster, and they were out match, they then attempted to use the Dynamic Victory Charge on him, but he easily blocks it, the Rangers then went head on, but that was a huge mistake, as Shadow Serpent had manage to take their shadows, but it was revealed to be a trick for Robo Knight to get a clean hit on Shadow Serpent, given the Rangers back their shadows. With Shadow Serpent weakened, Robo Knight was easily able to out match Shadow Serpent and he finally defeats him with the Vulcan Cannon Knight Dynamic. He is then enlarged by the Zombats, so Robo Knight transforms into the Gosei Grand Megazord and the Rangers unleashed the Gosei Great Megazord. They then battle with Shadow Serpent, they had the upper hand at first, but Shadow Serpent used his Head Bash attack to startle the Megazords, and he takes them out with an extremely power Super Heated Flame Breath, dispatching them back into their Zord forms, however though the Zord were able to fight back, and the Rangers had gain a card that lets the all eight of the Zords combine into a new Megazord, the Gosei Great Grand Megazord, as much a he tries, Shadow Serpent was no match and was beating down by first the Gosei Great Grand Megazord's Land Lance Attack, then the Sea Spike Attack, and final the Sky Spear Attack, Shadow Serpent wasn't finish yet, but with the Victory Charge Dual Strike Attack, Shadow Serpent is destroyed once and for all. Personality A formidable warrior who is cunning in battle and a glutton for shadows. However, his overconfidence proves to be his undoing as the teamwork between his enemies allows them to overcome him. He is compared by his comrades to Creepox because of his strength and arrogance. See Also *Uobouzu of the Nessie Navigation Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Deceased